Problem: Round to the nearest tenth: 36.89753
Solution: 36.89753 is between 36.8 and 36.9, so rounding to the nearest tenth will give either 36.8 or 36.9.  0.09753 is greater than 0.05, therefore 36.89753 rounded to the nearest tenth is $\boxed{36.9}$.